What boredom will cause
by STARS-Envy
Summary: ...Second FMA fic evar..more crack from my brain, to your eyes. 'Envy is bored, and can't help but fidget around the hotel room, Ed senses Envy's boredom, and stupidity ensues.' - ; Not good at summaries Remember kiddies! Don't get kicked from hotels!


Remember kids ;D Getting kicked out of places means you'll have less places to piss people off at!

....

I'm freaking writing easily with FMA....wtf is this!? ;.; I should be like this for OKAP...but…well...I died on that fandom...damn. XD

**Fullmetal Alchemist does NOT belong to me, no matter how many times I've attempted at begging my parents to buy it for me. We don't have that kind of money. Damn. **

**Warnings; ****Implied smex…kinda…drugs…boredom...and other stupid shit that comes from my mind at what…four am in the morning when I could be working on my German schoolwork? TOTALLY!~**

* * *

Ed whined, balling up a piece of paper and tossing it into the close-to-overflowing trashcan. He quickly went back to scribbling equations down and drawing transmutation circles on new sheet of paper.

Envy watched from the bed lazily. Not bothering to question the blond who was grumbling to himself.

He **had** to find something to keep him from the insanity that was boredom.

But.

Well...that's easier said than done, isn't it?

Envy went over his options in his head, quickly crossing out bothering his pipsqueak, he'd rather _not_ have to deal with Ed going on a rampage. Specially since they _just_ found a hotel that didn't have past records of them strictly un-allowing them to stay there.

Apparently screams, rooms being torn to shreds, and well...overflowing bathtubs get you kicked out of fancy hotels.

Who knew!?

He'd be damned if he did.

He thought of bothering Al, but, if memory served him right, Al was too busy at the library.

Damn him...he was never there when poor, poor Envy was dying of boredom. (Thank god for Al though.)

Finally, he rolled out of the bed with a soft 'thump' as he hit the floor. Letting out a soft groan, he lifted himself off of the floor and scurried to the small fridge that was calling out to his grumbling stomach.

Beer....beer...bottles of water...rum....nothing...nothing...and **nothing!**

Why couldn't there be anything to _eat_ in this damn place?! He swore there was a chocolate bar or _something_ in here earlier...where the hell did it-oh...wait...how could he forget.

He lived with Edward Elric. Who was _known_ for eating...anything...specially if it was Envy's.

Slamming the fridge door with sudden annoyance, he skulked back to the bed, plopping down on it face first. Once his head was securely surrounded by the pillow's soft fluff, he let out a groan.

Constantly being distracted by Envy's moving, he stood up as Envy groaned. He slammed his hands onto the table and let out a huff in annoyance.

"Would you _tell_ me why you're being so damn **noisy**!?" Ed said sending glares at Envy's back.

"I'm _booored_ and I'm _hungryyy_ and _somebody_ ate my chocolate I _swear _I put in there _yesterday!" _Came the muffled reply.

Ed face palmed, he _knew_ that chocolate wasn't his. '_Oh well…it's gone now~" _Ed's mind sung. "Now, Envy. Tell me _why_ that give you permission to be loud when you know I'm working on something?" Ed questioned crossing his arms.

"The same permission that let you eat my chocolate." The homunculus replied smugly.

Shit..

Envy knew…

Letting out a sigh, Ed folded his papers and put then in one of the many books that littered the table before walking over to the bed and laying down next to Envy.

"So…then what do you want to _do_ to cure your boredom?" Ed asked staring up at the teal-colored ceiling…what a pretty color…

Envy sat up, crawling over Ed. "I can think of _one _way, O'Chibi-san." He purred into Ed's ear.

* * *

Alphonse made his way back to the hotel room. Humming happily as he carried what seemed to be thirty books. (My GOD Al…that's amazing O_o)

Once entering the Lobby, he walked to the elevator, smiling at the people he came across.

Finally, he made it to their room, and fished out his key card. He slid it through the reader and opened the door, automatically being overwhelmed by the stench of…

Oh god…what the hell IS that scent!?

As he made his way further into their room, he automatically dropped his books, his jaw slacking in pure amazement.

"Nii-san!! What the-ENVY!? WHERE'S YOUR SHIRT!" Al screeched. "AND WHY DOES IT SMELL LIKE MARIJUANA IN HERE?!"

Both males looked over at Alphonse, giggling like crazy. "Hey Al!" Ed said between giggles. "You should like…come join us! Envy got his hands on some the _best_ weed you could _ever _hope to get your hands on!"

"I-I got it for free, too! Something about me…me being a pretty chick…" Envy turned his head towards Ed, frowning. "Remind me…like…tomorrow to go beat the shit out of those guys…"

Ed just snickered, ignoring Envy before falling onto he back, dropping the joint. "Man…what epic colors…" Ed mumbled, pointing up at the ceiling.

Al looked at the two males in shock, before shaking his head. "I'm going to the pool!" He wailed walking out of the room.

Poor Alphonse has never been able to take his brother seriously again after that incident…Even though he may not have been able to much before that day.

And it's safe to say, when the hotel manager learnt of just _what_ they were doing. It was safe to say that they were never returning to that hotel. Well..at least Ed and Envy. Al, on the otherhand, is.

* * *

….Er…**that** turned out a **lot** different than I originally planned….damn…-headdesk-

…..

Wow…

…Remember Kiddies…weed is bad!….I guess…o_O

...this seriously wasn't gonna turn out like this...

~STARS-Envy


End file.
